Hallucinations of the Past
by LionshadeSC
Summary: LONG rumbelle 1 shot. pre-finale leading up to the end of finale so dont watch if u havent seen the . . . finale. . .. anyway rumple is having hallucinations from the past of belle and blah blah blah READ! X3


"Rumplestiltskin."

The man opened his eyes at the sound of his name. Warm in his bed, he didn't feel like getting up, but he knew he didn't really have a choice, not if someone was here.

"_Come on sleepyhead. It's time to get up_."

His heart jumped in his throat as his eyes met those of the woman he loved.

She stood in front of him, smiling, green hazel eyes sparkling warmly like a gentle fire. She held a tray of tea in her hands, the steam curling up like fingers, grappling the air.

Rumple looked over her, eyes melting at the sight of his love. She wore the usual blue and white apron, curled brown hair falling over her shoulders like an amber river. He took in the way her soft hair shone, reflecting off of the poring sunlight that filtered through the windows. Birds sang outside, the horn of a car beeped in the distance-

The horn of a car?

In a blink, she disappeared.

Mr. Gold sighed, heart sagging. Of course, he's not in Fairy Tale Land anymore. With a heavy moan he sits up, the familiar pain shooting up through his bum leg. Curse that Queen. When she said she would give him a life of comfort and respect, she never told him he would need to return to his sorry human state with his bad leg.

Placing his feet over the bedside, touching the soft carpet, he rubbed his leg, trying to give it some sort of strength. If he had any sort of magic he could easily heal it, bind the tissue together so he could actually walk without pain lighting his every step.

"_Rumplestiltskin," her voice sounded afraid, nervous. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him, urging him awake._

_The inhuman being rolled over so he faced her. He opened tired black eyes. "What is it dearie?" not at all bothered she woke him from his slumber._

_Belle looked nervous, yet relieved at the same time, "Oh, I wanted to let you know that it's noon. You usually don't sleep so late. I was-" the young woman stopped, pressing her soft lips together. _

"_You were what?" he asked, sitting up in his bed, staring at her with interest, a smile lighting his face. "You weren't worried about little old me were you? Ah!" He held up a finger before she could answer, as if just realizing something, "Probably hoping that the monster would die in his sleep, eh?"_

_She looked down awkwardly, but not because her master was right, but because he was completely wrong. She'd never known him to sleep for so long; for a while she began to fear he just _might _have died in his sleep. Belle brushed her apron with her hands, looking up to face him strongly, "No, I was just concerned, wondering if you were sick."_

_Rumple stretched out his arms in the dimness of the room, unconsciously showing off his lean arm muscles. "You don't need to worry of that dearie; I never get sick," he said, face solemn as he said this._

_Belle nodded, "Okay." She looked around the room. "It's so dark in here. . ."_

_The Dark One caught on to her thought trail immediately. Giving an impish smile he waved his long nailed hand to her, "Go ahead. I don't suppose I'll melt if some sunlight comes in."_

_She smiled, grateful for the permission before she ran over, throwing the curtains open with wondrous grace. Rumple blinked harshly at the sudden burst of sunlight, smirking when he saw Belle's smile grow as the damp room suddenly lightened. _

"_There," she said, satisfied, "isn't that better?"_

"_I suppose," he answered, standing out of his bed, his nightshirt falling down lightly to his elbows. He stretched again, green-gold skin sparkling in the light. Belle stared, marveled at the, well, the beauty of it. She knew her master thought himself a monster, a beast, but the young girl could tell he wasn't what he thought he was._

_Unfortunately for Belle, Rumple caught his servant staring. He flashed a smile at her, "You know its impolite to stare, dearie."_

_Blushing, Belle looked away, "I-I'm sorry. I just. . ." she pressed her lips together. Keeping her eyes adverted from him, she asked, "Would you like me to go make breakfast?"_

"_If you must," he said, waving his hand to her, a dismissal._

_Belle started to the door all too happily, stopping when he called her, "Oh, Belle?"_

_She turned, facing him evenly, controlled. "Yes?"_

_Rumple pulled his night shirt off, using magic to bring his other clothes. He felt amusement glow in his chest when he felt Belle's eyes staring at his finely framed back. "I want you to come in every morning to open the curtains and wake me up."_

_She nodded, "Very well." Again she turned to the door._

"_And Belle?"_

_She stopped one more time, turning to him, "Yes?"_

"_Every morning when you come in, bring me some tea as well. If you're going to get me up every day you might as well bring me something to drink."_

_She nodded, "Okay."_

_Rumple turned after a moment, staring at her. She didn't move her eyes from his. When he furrowed his brows in confusion he said, "Well what are you standing there for? Go make breakfast!"_

"_Oh!" She hurried away, Rumple smiling tenderly after her._

Gold sighed as he recalled the memory, smirking gently as he remembered how flustered she looked when she first gazed upon him, the concerning look in her eyes when she thought him sick.

_Even then she still loved me_, he thought remorsefully, heart twisting.

"_It's true love!_" a voice screamed in his ear. Gold snapped his head to the side, staring at a transparent Belle, face wrenched in sadness, tears spilling down her soft cheeks. He reached a hand to comfort her, but her image blinked away.

_Why do I fall for that every time_? He thought to himself, lowering his hand that held suspended in the air. For months now he'd been seeing her everywhere he went, walking beside him, talking when he took care of his store, and even when he made dinner for himself at home. He couldn't shake away her phantoms. She hung over him like a guilty spirit.

Gold placed his hands over his face, tears creeping down past his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry." Images of her dead, broken body flickered in his mind, seeing her lifeless as she lay at the foot of a tower, her limbs bent at odd angles as crimson blood slipped from her open skull.

"No! Get out!" Gold screamed, grabbing at his hair, face turning read as more tears fell from his eyes. He shook his head as if trying to throw the pictures out of his mind. He flung his fist at a mirror, shattering it to splinters. His heart wrenched in his chest as he melted against the wall, sobs shaking his frame.

The man didn't know how long he sat there, crying for his lost love. When his sobbing subsided, he lifted his head, staring at the smiling girl. She placed a hand on his shoulder; Gold could swear he felt it there. He moved his hand to his shoulder as if to touch her, to feel her soft skin against his.

He only felt fabric.

With a shuddering sigh, her image faded once more.

~**later that day~**

Gold stood in his shop, relief coursing through him to know that the Savior believed, _finally_. As relieved as he was though, he found it hard to believe the pair of them, the Queen and the Savior, could work together.

_The love parents share for a child is strong_, he recalled fondly, thinking of his Bae. The familiar guilt pulsed at him before he guided the two enemies in the direction they needed to go to retrieve the bottled True Love.

Gold needed to admit, he did enjoy the broken expression on the Queen's face when he told her he managed to do it.

Of course his amusement would need to wait for later.

When the pair of unlikely partners left, Gold grimaced, his plan already taking action. He just needed to wait for them to leave, meet up at the elevator, and he'd be able to trick Emma in to giving him the potion.

This wouldn't be too hard. He knew Emma trusted him, even if it was in a sick, weird, twisted kind of way.

"People should be careful of who they trust," he murmured to himself. He flickered his eyes to the phantom who stood beside him. Her usually bright eyes now darkened with concern.

"_Does he really need to die?" she asked quietly, looking at the cowering peasant. _

"_He does, Belle. That's what happens when someone is foolish enough to steal from the Dark One." He fixed his black eyes on the peasant, hands bound by thick ropes. The intruder tried to come in during the night, wanting to take some of the flowers from Rumple's extravagant garden with the intent of selling them in town. Rumple tilted his head to one side, narrowing his eyes. Belle stood behind him, dressed normally, acting as the quiet servant. Rumple used magic to rearrange the room so it looked like a huge throne room for a king with darker attire. _

_Belle stepped closer to him, eyes narrowed, "Rumplestiltskin, he was only trying to find a way to feed his family. He's extremely desperate if he can only result to thievery. And if you execute him, how will his family find a way to feed themselves?"_

_The Dark One hesitated, fidgeting uncomfortably as Belle pricked at his conscious. She sounded like his son, pleading for him not to murder that man who he promptly turned in to a snail and squashed._

"_What do you gain from me saving his life, Belle? You have no reason to show him any kindness."_

_She responded carefully, "Though he may not mean anything to me, I understand what it means to risk things for the sake of family, sometimes even a kingdom."_

An excellent answer_, Rumple thought quietly to himself. He glanced down to the pathetic human again, blubbering as he cried out for mercy. _

_Rumple flicked his wrist. The ropes disappeared. Looking up in fear, the man looked to the eyes of the man who held his life. _

"_Go," Rumple said, voice filled with disgust, "find honest ways to feed your family. Tell no one what you saw and experienced here, or next time I _will_ kill you without any hesitation, no matter what my servant says."_

_The now freed man looked up to Belle, who had a pleased and relieved smile on her face. Rumple twisted his expression distastefully as he recognized a lustful aspect form on the man's face. Possessive anger boiled up in him. "Go!" he spat. "I never want to see you again!"_

_A crackle of lightning flickered behind the Dark One as he emphasized his point. Releasing a strangled cry, the man fled from the room, the monstrous doors opening magically for him._

_Silence held the pair for several seconds as Rumple watched the man run. One he made sure he was far, far away, he slammed the door shut. Angrily storming from his throne, the Dark One lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, thereby returning the room to normal. Belle stared after him at the end of the table, listening as her master quietly muttered about the 'filthy, disgusting, revolting, pathetic humans'. _

_The girl shifted where she stood, quietly listening. After a moment passed she spoke, "May I be dismissed sir?"_

_He stopped mid-rant, turning to face her. He looked confused, frustrated, even a little angry. "Fine," he spat out. "You are dismissed."_

_She turned in a hurry, rushing to the kitchen. Rumple stared after her, gritting his sharp teeth in irritation. How dare she! That woman begs of him to save the pathetic human's life and she doesn't even _thank _him?_

_He clenched his teeth, growling darkly. That- That woman!_

_The tension in the room was obvious as Rumple ate his food. Belle stood in front of him, hands held behind her back. "Does it suit you, sir?"_

"_Yes, yes it's fine," he said airily. "But Belle, how many times have I told you to not call me sir?"_

_A hint of a smile flickered on her face, "Several times, sir."_

"_What is it then? Do you think I don't mean it? If I say it I mean it. Don't call me sir."_

"_Yes, master."_

_He looked to her, glared, then pressed his mouth into a thin line. "Don't play with me dearie." He flickered a dark smile over his face, a way to intimidate her._

_Which did no such thing. Unharmed by his attempts Belle responded smoothly, "'Master' and 'sir' are appropriate titles when a servant speaks to their, employer," Belle answered. She looked a little embarrassed. "I don't really know what else to call you."_

_Understanding, Rumple gave the smallest of nods. "Call me what you will then, as long as it isn't 'sir' or 'master'."_

"_Very well _messere_."_

_He looked defeated, "And what does that mean?"_

"_It means Sir in Italian," Belle smiled victoriously._

"_Cheeky little monkey," he muttered, eating more of his chicken. He looked Belle up and down again, __"You know girlie you don't have to stand here. You've been living here for a month now you can sit and eat with me if you so wish it."_

_She gave him a sideways glance, "No thank you. I'll stand."_

_Rumple flushed underneath his hard exterior. He didn't get her at all. Did she _want_ to be treated as a servant?_

Well, she is a servant_, he thought again, sighing to himself. _

"_Fetch me some tea," he ordered to her smoothly. _

_Immediately heading towards the kitchen, Belle disappeared behind a door. She returned after a few minutes holding a tray containing a cup of tea with a pot beside it, and a slice of cake. _

_Rumple started when he caught scent of the sweet dessert. Looking over to her, he stared as she placed the tray down. "What's this?" he asked, referring to the thick chocolate cake that lay in front of him._

"_I just wanted to thank you for letting that man live. It meant a lot to me," Belle smiled to him. _

"_No need to thank me for that petty act of mercy, dearie. I just didn't feel in the mood to kill someone today." He sipped absently at the tea. _

_Belle tucked a strand of wavy hair behind her ear, "'No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.'"_

_Rumple glanced to her, "Now who said that?"_

_She lifted her shoulder in a shrug, taking back the tray after emptying its contents on to the table. She held it close to her against her stomach. "I've never made cake by myself before, so I don't know how well it turned out. Have it if you want; I don't know if you're one for sweets. If you don't mind I think I'll head off to bed now. Goodnight."_

_Without waiting for his answer, Belle spun around, leaving the Dark One to eat by himself. _

_Rumple stared after her, then reached a hand over, ignoring the other food as he lifted the cake in to the air with magic, bringing it closer to him so he could take a bite of it without needing to use any utensils. He swallowed, staring out in shock. "Not bad," he murmured. _

The phantom again disappeared as the brief memory ended. Gold gently pulled his hand through his silky hair, sighing to himself. Aesop. The man Belle quoted. He wondered what she would say if she knew he was tricking the Queen and Savior. "_Couldn't you just tell them what to do instead of tricking them? It would save a lot of time too_."

"Yeah, _their _time," he told her as he lifted himself to the door, the small bell tinkling above his head as he continued on to the watchtower. It was about time they got there.

Rumple hobbled quickly down the street, cradling the golden filigreed egg in the crook of his arm. He gasped for breath as he limped forward, getting as far away from the watchtower as he could. He needed to get to his shop, open the egg so he could bring some magic in to this magic forsaken town. He knew that Henry would be okay. After the pair realized they'd been tricked, Henry would probably 'die'. Emma would kiss him and with the power of magic that Emma contained, Henry would wake up fine.

_Her love for him isn't strong enough to break the curse though. We'll have to wait for that, _he thought to himself as he hobbled in to his shop. In his moments of exhilaration he forgot to lock the door, paying more attention to the shining golden egg. Gold placed it on the counter behind the main one, pulling out a rusty old key. For a swift moment he paused before placing the key in the lock, heart pounding as he felt the energy of magic pulsing from the depths of the thick, shining metal. He savored it, drunk it in before snapping to his senses, turning the key, opening the hatch.

He picked up the small vial in his large fingers, examining the bright pink liquid in the glass to the light to make sure it was still working. Just the same as if not even a day passed. Magic clearly had no time limit.

The sound of the door belle tingled from behind. Hurriedly placing the egg away, enclosing the vial in to his coat he put everything away, as if trying to lower suspicion.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?"

_I'm surprised somebody in this town actually doesn't know who I am_, he speculated before turning, starting towards the guest who he would kindly suggest out. "Yes I am, however the shop's closed now-"

He froze.

A girl walked in, curled hair messy, awkwardly sticking in weird places as it hung down to the center of her back. She wore no shoes on her feet, her body only covered by a white hospital gown and an old hoodie to keep out the elements and not arouse suspicion from others. She shivered gently from the outside cold before looking cautiously to the man in front of her, dark green hazel eyes glimmering.

_No_, Gold thought as she stepped forward. "I-I was told to find you and tell you that, that Regina locked me up," she told him, staring in suspicion.

_It's not possible. She's supposed to be dead. This isn't happening. She-She's really alive? _The girl tilted her head to one side, studying the man who approached her. "D-Does that mean anything to you?"

Gold staggered forward, almost losing his balance at first. He knew without his cane he would probably have fallen over by now. Making his way to her, he reached up a hand, certain she would disappear in a second, that all this was some sick, twisted fantasy.

His hand met fabric. Soft, warm, fabric. He tightened his hand on her shoulder. "You're real," he murmured, eyes widening, heart picking up speed. His hand loosened, sliding down her arm, "You're alive," his voice broke, catching in his throat. Tears broke his vision as he stared at her. She looked to him cautiously, judging if he were a friend or foe. "She did this to you?" he asked in a horrified whisper.

Sensing he didn't need an answer, the girl went on, "I was told, that you would protect me?" she says, her voice a question, not a statement. She wanted protection. She needed it. Would he give it?

Gold's face broke. He lost all composition of himself as he pulled her in to a warm, loving hug. "Oh yes." He pressed his face to her dirty, matted hair. His voice broke as tears fell down his face. _She was alive_. "Yes I'll protect you."

The girl didn't hug back. Gold could have sat there holding her forever, but he took a step back, one hand holding on to her shoulder. His heart shattered as he met her confused eyes, "I-I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she questioned.

She knew the answer even before he answered. The look of pain that flashed across his face was obvious. _Yes_. _Yes _she _was _supposed to know him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything about the handsome man facing her.

He shook his head, "No," determination grew in his eyes. He needed to make her love him again. He couldn't live without her, "But you will."

She looked confused at this. Gold squeezed her shoulder gently before standing up straighter, regaining composure of himself. "Now dearie, why don't we get some shoes on those feet of yours? I think I should have some back here you can use."

The girl followed after him to the back of the shop. Gold shuffled through some of his items, finally taking out a pair of converse shoes. "I think these will fit you." He handed them to her. She quickly put them on,

"Thank you," she murmured, slipping the shoes on. Gold watched her, examining every part of her, making sure she wouldn't wink away to nonexistence. He looked away when she met his eyes staring. "Did-Did you used to know me?" she asks.

"A long, very long time ago," he answers her honestly. He holds his walking cane in front of him, hands gripping handle, knuckles white. "But that doesn't matter dearie. You're here now; that's what's important."

She gave him a quiet nod, pulling her hands inside her jacket. Rumpelstiltskin approached her again, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I need to go somewhere to take care of something. Do you want to stay here?"

Gold felt pleased when he saw the familiar spark in her eyes, the need for adventure, to not stay in one place. That's something that killed her while living with him in the Dark Castle, never being able to travel anywhere. When she was a princess she could go anywhere. She looked uncertain as she shifted her shoulders, eyes uncertain, "If you don't mind, do you think I could come with you?"

He smiled, "Of course not_._" _That's my girl. _He held on to her shoulder. "Come on, its a little ways out of town but I'm sure we can make it. Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course I can," she straightened her shoulders, adding an air of confidence about her, even though she looked a little nervous. "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

"So, how did you know me?" she asks as the pair begin walking outside along the sidewalk.

Gold shushed her, "Be quiet right now. I don't want her to know where you are."

"Her?" she asked softly.

"Regina," Gold answered back cautiously. He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward. The pair turned out of town, beginning the slow incline up the hill. The girl let Gold take the lead, his steps being more energetic than hers. After walking a spell, Gold stopped, turning to look to her, "I'm sorry, I should have given you something to eat. You're probably tired too. Do you want to sit down and rest?"

"No I'm fine," she avoided his gaze, continuing to walk.

He heard the strong determination in her voice. He nodded, continuing on.

More time passed. No words were exchanged between the pair of them. _We're closer_, Gold thought excitedly, heart picking up speed. His hand drifted to his pocket, enclosing around the vial which continued to pulse magic. Soon magic would be in this world.

Soon he would have power.

The greed in him pulsed like a heartbeat, urging him on. He'd have his Belle and his power again, just like the old times.

Elsewhere in the city limits, a blonde sheriff leaned down over her son's cold, pale body. "I love you Henry," she murmured, tears dripping down her face. She pressed her lips to his forehead. A pulse of golden rainbow light pulsed from her, spreading out over the entire town, traveling past its people and beating to the farthest extents. It needed to reach every person; no one could be forgotten.

The light went up the mountain, beating in to the mind of the princess.

She started, stopping where she stood as thousands of memories pulsed in her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed down, mind whirring in activity. The spell, the Queen locking her up, telling her a great change was to come where only she would have a happy ending.

_Belle lifted her head to the Queen. Her matted brown hair hung around her face and shoulders in clumps. The Queen, first thought to be a friend, now smiled, a deadly enemy. "We're going to a horrible land, where only I will have a happy ending."_

"_How can you be so selfish? So evil?" Belle asked quietly. "You're not the only one without a happy ending." She thought of her own love, back in his own Dark Castle, content with his power instead of her._

_Not hurt by the remark, the Queen went on, "Oh, don't worry Belle. You can join with the rest of the kingdom in their unhappy endings as well. That is of course, you manage to find any of them."_

_Belle lifted her head, "What are you going to do with me?"_

"_I'm going to lock you up, like here of course. Can't have Rumple knowing you're alive, right?"_

_Belle flinched. "You don't need to worry about that. He doesn't love me."_

_The Queen leaned forward, closer to Belle, "Ah, that's just the point isn't it? He might not love a horrid thing like you, but the fact you love him makes _all_ the difference."_

Princess Belle lifted her head.

She stared at the firm, strong back of Mr. Gold. Her eyes widened. "W-Wait," she called out.

"Not much farther now," he called back to her over his shoulder.

_That voice_. Deeper now, but easily recognizable. _His hair_. Obviously groomed better to suit the likings of this world. She glanced to his hands. _Human hands_.

Rumplestiltskin.

Tears stung her voice as she called out, a little harder this time, "Rumplestiltskin, wait."

This made him stop. Gold felt his mind draw a blank that seemed to last for eternity. He pivoted slowly as she approached, a lighter, more confident step as she neared him. When she got close enough she looked to him with smiling eyes, "I-I remember," she told him, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She smiled, relief etched over her features, "I love you," she said, her voice lifting as she laughed nervously, unsure of how she'd be received.

Rumple's expression melted. Crying out as he pulled her in to a hug, he lifted his arms, held tight around her. She hugged him back, taking in his familiar smell, the feel of his strong arms holding her. Her heart leaped in her throat as she heard him choke back, "I love you too," he murmured back to her.

He took a step back, holding her face in his hand, "But hey, there will be time for that." He wiped her tear away with his thumb, his own tears stinging in eyes. "There will be time for everything."

Oh yes. They would have all the time of the world.

**this was inspired from the moment when he grabs her shoulder and goes, "you're real" which implied that he might have been seeing hallucinations of her which would make a lot of sense. So im like, "dude what if he started going, like, kind of crazy?"**

**and this one shot was born.**

**Dont think i'll go out on this, just leave it out to broil in the pot of other rumbelles. Omg it was long. o.o but so much fun to write :D**

**was anyone else crying when those scenes happened? I know I was. . .. . (family yells to shut up) **

**thanks for reading! I have an idea for a OUAT fanfic but I dont know when I'll work on it. Thanks for reading the long one shot!**

**I thought about making this in to chapters, then I went, NAAAHHH x3**

**btw, I edited this to pick up mistakes and make some things better. So you're welcome xD**


End file.
